


End Game

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Job, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Krolia is mom of the year, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: Keith is reckless and irrational. He always has been and that won't change anytime soon. He worries that he'll someday sacrifice everything he has now because of his own impulses. Luckily, there's someone in his corner who understands exactly what he feels and someone else who'll stay by him till the end.AKA: Krolia is an understanding mom and Lance is the boyfriend who loves Keith unconditionally





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just have a plot in mind and then you start writing and it takes a completely different turn? Because that's what happened here so welcome to unplanned angst feat. our favorite boys Keith and Lance. The intended plot I had in mind will probably be written as a prequel after I update my multi-chapter fic :,)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

Nighttime is always the hardest on Keith. Thinking; over-thinking; reconsidering; repeat. That’s the sleepy-time formula, whether he chooses it to be or not.

The room is quiet; it’s dark and lonesome without an ounce of comfort seeping through it. He tries to acknowledge what he has and how far he’s come, but it isn’t easy. It’s not easy when he’s blinking himself to sleep at night, and lately, it’s not easy during the hours of daylight either.  

He thought this would have ended once he met his mother and figured out just who or what he was, but it didn’t. He knows he has trust issues to some degree because his mother left when he was so young. He knows that he always fears the worst in each situation even when he tries his damn hardest to make everything turn out okay. If the events in his life didn’t turn out perfect, that was fine. He didn’t need things to run perfectly. Okay was okay. Then again, he didn’t have as much to lose before as he does now.

It feels like everything is at risk now. The bonds he made with those at the Castle of Lions, reuniting with Krolia, his feelings of love. It’s all at risk. Not that his life before some of the recent enlightenments was actually better than this, but now he’s more afraid than he’s ever been.

Through a vicious circle of thought, Keith convinces himself that things are going to change, and they might not change for the better. He _could_ lose his mother again, his friends _could_ lose against the remaining Galra who refuse to stand below Lotor, Lance _could_ give up on him, and Keith _could_ die. He trusts the people around him and deep down he doesn’t believe that he’ll have to sacrifice any of them, but then again, risks are risks. There is either an attempt that leads to a glorious victory or an attempt that leads to a grand failure. There is always a chance of failure.

Keith sucks in a deep breath and rests his arm over his forehead. It’s a familiar practice for when he’s not doing so hot and just wants to sleep. The pressure of his arm is consoling in its own way. Previously, he’d wake up often to Lance’s arm sprawled out over his face. He never hated that.

When he lived at the castle he unexpectedly fell in love, and with Lance of all people at that. One day they were sparring and tossing insults around and the next day they were kissing. Sometimes life just works out that way. Not to say that Keith and Lance’s unannounced romance was settled on just a whim. Keith took a chance when he told Lance that he didn’t want him like a best friend. He took that chance after many other sleepless nights and antagonizing talks with himself about just how bad of a thing his feelings were. He knew that he shouldn’t harbor feelings for Lance, his teammate, his quote on quote rival, but he did. The feelings lingered over him during more hours in a day than Keith cares to admit. In the face of a battle, he worried about Lance more than himself; he’d protect him with his life. Lance can hold his own easily though and that’s one of the reasons he fell in love to begin with.

Lance is everything that Keith isn’t. He’s out-going, calm in the depths of a fight, visibly confident, and a born leader. Keith still wonders why Lance so thoroughly thought of him as an enemy when they studied at the Garrison together. What good was being a great pilot when that’s all that you have to your name? Lance didn’t know Keith then as he does now so Keith couldn’t exactly blame him for that, besides, he didn’t know a thing about Lance either. 

He didn’t know until recently that Lance isn’t as confident and cocky as he boasts himself up to be. While Keith was the acting leader of their team, Lance came to him on numerous occasions about his personal struggles. Lance worried himself sick at times, he couldn’t help but cry to himself when he so much as recalled a faint memory from back home, he didn’t understand his importance to the team, and sometimes he wished that someone better suited for the job was there instead of him. The more they spoke, the closer Keith wanted them to become. Eventually the soft tugs on Keith’s heart were too much for him; then one day while Lance was laughing in his room, just the two of them, with the door sealed shut, Keith kissed him. He regretted it instantaneously. He was Lance’s friend, supposedly his leader, he wasn’t supposed to do _that_. He knew it was a mistake for them to put him on such a high pedestal; he acted the most irrational of them all. But Lance blinked at him momentarily, until the corners of his mouth lifted up, and then he kissed Keith back. Suddenly, being reckless wasn’t a worry anymore if Lance felt the same way.

During nights like this, Keith thinks about some of his first memories with Lance after they established their mutual feelings. It calms him down and leaves little room for negative thoughts to harbor space in his head. Tonight, he can at least soothe himself with knowing that his team will be going to the Castle of Lions tomorrow morning to reconvene since the recent change in Galra ruling. He can see Lance tomorrow. Aside from the visit only being temporary, there is another downside to seeing Lance at the castle. Nobody knows about his and Lance’s relationship. They snuck around at night and kept everything to themselves. It was easier that way; no one could tell them that it was wrong or that this wasn’t the time for love. They have a big reputation to live up to after all. He will have to play it subtle when he goes back; be cautious, be casual.

***

“We will be arriving at the Castle of Lions in exactly half a varga. Set that as your rendezvous point for the designated time.” Kolivan’s face lit up the front monitor of the ship belonging to Keith and Krolia.

Keith lives with Krolia now in a small but spacious ship given to them by the Blade. The entire purpose for leaving Voltron and joining the Blade of Marmora was to learn about himself; staying with Kolivan wouldn’t have made sense. Keith likes it this way anyway. He likes having an actual home no matter where it is.

“Will do,” Krolia confirms on their behalf. “We will see you there.”

Kolivan nods and the screen shuts off.

“He sends reminders to me so often you’d think I’m a child.” Krolia sighs and sits at the small table between her and Keith.

“That’s because you’re reckless.” Keith idly stirs his spoon in the bowl of some type of space food that Krolia apparently loves and Keith has never heard over.

“Your father would say the same thing,” She laughs from across the table. “You’re no different though are you? I’ve heard about some of the things you’ve done too.”

Keith grins at her. “Guess I know where I get it from then.”

“You want to know what else your father would say?” Krolia asks. Keith looks back at her expectantly. “He’d say that I’m reckless, but smart. I know the same goes for you Keith.”

Keith likes to hear things about his parents’ past; their conversations, their encounters. The stories help him make sense of who he is. He couldn’t be sure of his mother’s opinion on this similarity, however.

“You had the reckless part right,” Keith drops his eyes. “I have a reason for doing the things that I do, but I’m not always confident that they’re the right things to do.”

“It’s turned out alright so far hasn’t it?” Krolia looks at him fondly. Keith noticed that she does that when she’s proud. Although she has nothing to be proud of right now, Keith thinks. From what he saw at school, mothers were always proud for no real reason. His own mother probably wasn’t an exception.

“Things are alright. Right now at least,” Keith lifts his eyes up and gives his best attempt at a smile. “I know I’m here now because of who I am, but I’m scared that I’ll slip up one day and lose everything.”

Krolia’s expression falls.

“I think I understand what you mean,” She cocks her head from one side to another and thinks to herself. “But Keith, there’s a risk in everything that you do. Whether that’s staying on Earth oblivious to a galactic war, or being dead center in the middle of it. The toll of your choices are vastly different, but if there’s a possibility that everything that can go wrong will go wrong no matter what, then wouldn’t you like to have made the choices that could have led to what you wanted?”

“I’m exactly where I want to be right now. I just worry that if I go for what I want instead of idly sitting back, I might be more hurt in the end if I mess up than if I never tried at all,” Keith is trying to explain himself the best he can while staying vague.

“Do you wish that you would have never left Earth?” Krolia’s mouth curves down as she speaks. Keith silently curses himself because meeting his mother is the best thing that could have ever happened to him, and he’s making it sound like everything up until this point has been an inconvenience.

“No, I don’t,” Keith can understand why she values risks for happiness over sitting in the sidelines. He can’t imagine being any happier on Earth; He was miserable there. “I’m glad I’m here with you, and that I met the best people in the entire universe because I’m here,” Keith thinks about Lance, a crucial person to these feelings. He stays silent for a few seconds longer, contemplating how to say what’s on his mind.

“I’m in love with someone who is here, in the middle of this war, and just as unsafe as I am,” Keith takes a short breath to ease himself. “They feel the same way, but if I mess this up or if I lose that person after being the idiot to let himself fall in love in outer space during the middle of a crisis, I don’t think I’ll be able to live with myself.”

Keith has a hard time looking at Krolia. They’re fighters, they aren’t supposed to be lovers. He doesn’t want to disappoint her so soon; not when the universe has much more to worry about.

Krolia chuckles. Keith doesn’t think that what he said was particularly funny.

“I thought the exact same thing when I met your father. Except I thought to myself ‘I’m the idiot who fell in love with someone on planet Earth of all places’ I was a mess back then. I loved your father more than anything, and listen to this part because it’s the most important part of all,” She leaned in and grinned at Keith. “We’re reckless, so there was nothing I could do to stop myself from being with your father; not _one_ of the million signs telling me to ‘go back’ could have changed how I felt. And you know what else? We’re smart. I knew that there was a strong possibility of something going wrong, but do you know how many bullets him and I dodged until something really got out of hand? More than I can count,” She laughed and leaned back in her seat. “Your father and I went through hell and back, but it was amazing. Every second with him was amazing. I was smart enough to know that my life would be a thousand times more exciting and worthwhile if I was with him, and it was. I don’t regret being the idiot that fell in love. Look what I have to show for it. My son, the best damned pilot in the universe and apparently a hopeless romantic. I’d never go back and replace you or any of my memories. _That_ would be a loss that even I wouldn’t be able to accept.” 

Keith feels the heaviness in his chest dwindle. She is right, even if Keith tries to change things now he won’t get far with it; he’s more in love with Lance than he’s even admitted to himself. If he’s going to do this, with every possibility of something going terribly wrong looming like a dark cloud over his head, then he is going to do it right.

“I love him and that’s never going to change,” Keith says to himself. “I don’t _want_ that to ever change.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Krolia stands up from her seat and walks around to where Keith is sitting. She places a hand on his head and tousles his hair. “Embrace it now. Take it one day at a time and think about the future when it gets here. That’s the most you can do if you give it your best.”

Krolia walks towards the navigational system of their ship and types in the coordinates of the castle.

“Will I get to meet the person you’re so taken with?” She asks without taking her focus away from the device.

“He’ll be there, at the castle.” Keith is glad he can openly say to this someone. He’s even gladder that it’s his own mother who he can now confide in.

“Okay,” She says, dragging out the sound of the last syllable of the word. “Let me guess who it is.”

“No,” Keith shakes his head quickly. “You can just not do that and I can tell you instead.”

“There’s no fun in that. Is it Shiro?” She types something else into the system and mumbles words inaudible to Keith. “You always talk fondly of him.”

“No,” Keith does not care for games like this at all. “It’s—”

“Hunk?” She turns to him after setting the coordinates properly. “Is it because he makes such great food or because…what was it that you said? He makes terrible situations a lot more comforting?”

“No, it’s not Hunk.”

“Don’t tell me,” She looks at him skeptically. “It’s Coran?”

“Oh my god,” Keith throws his hands up. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Krolia laughs and grabs the half eaten bowl of food from in front of Keith. “I know it’s Lance.”

“Wonder what gave you that idea,” He frowns at her. “Process of elimination sure does go a long way.”

“I wish you wouldn’t have gotten my sarcasm,” She sighs and smiles again. “I can’t wait to meet him.”       

“I think you’ll like him,” Keith shrugs his shoulders and gives a small smile. “He’s just a little loud sometimes.”

***

Loud and a complete pain in the ass. That’s the best way to define Lance McClain when warning someone about him. The boy in question comes bolting through the entrance of the castle once Keith and Krolia arrive. The castle settles on a planet familiar to Keith. It was one of the first alien planets he ever set foot on.  

“Woah Keith,” Lance is standing in front of them with the buggiest eyes that Keith has ever seen. “This is your mom?”

“Yeah, should I just skip the introduction?” Keith folds his arms and watches Lance collect himself.

“No, oh geez,” Lance quickly looks to Krolia and extends his hand. “I’m Lance and I’ve just really wanted to meet you.”

“I’m Krolia,” She shakes Lance’s hand and smiles. “And I’ve just really wanted to meet you.”

Lance pulls his hand back and Keith can see it shaking slightly. Lance is nervous to meet his mom. Last time they spoke, Lance said he would be nervous; so many emotions at once always gave him the shivers.

Keith likes that Lance cares about what his mother thinks of him. Without a doubt, Keith would care about what Lance’s mother thinks too.

Lance clasps his hands together and points all this fingers at Krolia while looking at Keith.

“She is so nice. Are you sure she’s your mom? Because I also noticed that the height genes were not extended to you so I’m just not sure.”

“Lance.” Keith says through gritted teeth and Lance smiles playfully.

“I’m kidding,” He places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiles at him. Lance always wins when he smiles. “You’re the spitting image of each other.”

“Aren’t we?” Krolia grins at Keith. “Just wait, you’ll see that the personality similarities are uncanny too.”

“I can’t wait.” Lance beams.

Keith takes a deep breath and relishes in this moment. Lance and his mom are getting along way better than he could have imagined. He was never afraid that they wouldn’t, but actually seeing it for himself means the world to him.

“We’ll continue this later,” Krolia says. She looks beyond Keith and Lance. “Kolivan has arrived and we should probably meet with the others now,” She locks eyes with Lance. “Keith and I will be staying for a couple of days upon Princess Allura’s request so once the business is over, I want you to tell me every embarrassing story about Keith that you can remember, okay?” She smiles and Keith can see the satisfaction of his future pain glistening in her eyes.

And then there’s Lance, whose eyes are sparkling in a dangerous sort of way.

“This is the montage I’ve been waiting to discuss for ages,” Lance grabs Krolia’s hands in his and looks up at her like a kid on a mission. “I will not disappoint you.”

“I look forward to it.” She nods pleasantly. Keith is baffled; what kind of sadistic exchange is happening right before his eyes?

“Do I have a say in this?” He asks while his eyes dart between the two of them swiftly.

“No.” They say in unison.

Keith focuses his gaze on nothing in particular and thinks about what might be said about him later. He didn’t get embarrassed all that often, unless he was venting out his feelings, so any other normally embarrassing action was up in the air. Nothing he did felt embarrassing until Lance made it so.

When Krolia leaves, Lance closes the distance between him and Keith. Their lips meet for a second not long enough for Keith to process, but long enough to make him crave Lance’s touch again. He’d have to wait. Patience yields focus. Longing for Lance was probably not the situation that Shiro intended Keith to use that saying for.

“I missed you.” Lance smiles softly. His hair has gotten longer; all Keith wants to do is rub his hand through it and kiss him more than enough to make up for lost time.

He reaches for Lance’s hand and fiddles with his fingers in between his. “I’ve missed you too.”

“I care about the future of the universe and all, but I can’t wait until this meeting is over,” Lance has a dorky grin plastered on his face. He rubs his fingers against the skin of Keith’s hand. “We need some you and me time.”

Each time the pressure of Lance’s fingers push against Keith’s hand, he feels the flame inside of him ignite even more. He and Lance _did_ need some time alone. His misses Lance’s touch, his soft voice in the midst of darkness, his—

Keith shakes the ideas out of his head. This is an important time, he can’t forget that. If he wants to have his cake and eat it too, he needs to focus on the bigger picture. If he wants to spend the rest of his life with Lance, he needs to save the universe first.

“We’ll have time later,” Keith assures Lance. He grazes his fingertips over Lance’s skin, tracing the outline of his fingers. Lance has nice fingers; long and slim, useful. He lowers his voice in the way he always does when he’s going to say something only for Lance’s ears. “We have all night to reconnect. Don’t plan on sleeping.”

Lance’s eyes widen and his cheeks light up red. He bites his lower lip and breathes in. “Now I _really_ can’t wait for this meeting to be over.” He breathes out.

“Let’s go.” Keith nudges his head in the direction of the castle’s doors. Time to play the part.

***

“I can’t believe some of the things you just told my mom,” Keith walks with Lance towards his bedroom. The meetings are over, the day is over, and Lance just spent an hour recalling things from Keith’s past that he didn’t even remember. “How do you remember the things I did back at the Garrison?”

Lance shrugs his shoulders. “I noticed everything you did.”

“You hated me.”

“That’s _why_ I noticed everything,” He laughs. “Besides, you always acted out. It was hard not to notice.”

“Is that right,” Keith stops when they’re outside of Lance’s bedroom. He inches the heels of his feet up just slightly and presses his lips to Lance’s. “Notice me now too.”

“As if I could stop noticing you.” Lance mumbles in between kisses that become deeper as the seconds pass. Lance’s hands are on Keith’s waist; his fingers lace through Keith’s belt loops as he pulls him closer.

Keith’s breathing becomes heavier as Lance slips his tongue in and rolls it against his. The tension is picking up and Keith can’t wait any longer. He breaks the kiss and tugs Lance by the arm to the room.

When they get inside, Keith secures the door and finds himself flush against Lance again. He opens his mouth just enough to give Lance the access he wants. They kiss until Lance draws back and presses kisses against Keith’s neck instead.

Keith sucks in a gasp. He flattens his hand against Lance’s chest; his body is as familiar as ever. Keith trails his hand down Lance’s shirt and stops at the hem of his jeans. The buttons on Lance’s pants have always been easy for Keith to undo. It’s a minor detail he can always appreciate, especially when he’s already imaging Lance’s cock in his hand.

Keith slides the waistband of Lance’s pants down and reaches for his erection through the boxer shorts. He palms at the bulge through the darkness and Lance’s breathing hitches. Keith loves when he could tell that Lance feels it.

The desperate kisses against Keith’s neck become more intimate as if Lance would lose him then and there if he didn’t suck and bite every inch of Keith’s skin. Keith starts to lose focus when Lance nips at an area of Keith’s neck that they both know is sensitive. He struggles to fall into a good rhythm and aimlessly gropes Lance through the fabric of his shorts instead. Lance groans; his hot breath against skin sends shivers throughout Keith’s body. He needs Lance now.

The boxers come down as easily as Keith does. He grazes his fingers over the erection at eye level, slowly, before tunneling over it, and sliding his hand up and down against it. Keith waits until Lance’s fingers are threading through his hair before he opens his mouth just enough to take in Lance’s cock.

Lance grips a handful of hair and tugs. That usually would feel uncomfortable and nearly painful, but tonight it sends a rush of excitement through Keith. Lance’s hands on the back of his head always feel good while he’s sucking his dick.

Keith’s right hand tugs and fondles Lance’s base, while his tongue takes care of the tip. Lance moans when Keith rolls his tongue over the head. His moans are constrained and high in pitch; the sound entices Keith even more. He moves his hand and takes in Lance as far as he can, bobbing his head front and back with relentless determination. Lance never comes inside Keith’s mouth, but sometimes, when Keith is entirely consumed by thoughts of being thoroughly fucked by Lance, he _wishes_ he would.

“ _Keith, I’m getting close,_ ” Lance slides his hands from the back of Keith’s head towards the sides. “ _Come on, Keith,_ ” He stutters on the ‘K’ and sucks in a breath. “ _Pull back._ ”

Lance breathes out when Keith lets go and grabs his dick in his hand again. Their eyes meet as Keith elevates Lance’s dick in his hands and slowly licks from the base to the head.

Even in the darkness, Lance looks beautiful. He’s a flustered mess, his blue eyes watch him from above pleadingly, and Keith wants him to cum, right now.

He firmly grasps Lance in his hand and strokes; fast and vigorously. Lance tenses up against him. Long, delicate fingers reach helplessly for lingering strands of Keith’s hair as Lance’s breathing becomes heavy and out of pace; as Keith gets spurts of cum splattered across his face.

Lance rests his hands on Keith’s shoulders when his knees start to go out.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--” Lance brushes his thumb over Keith’s cheek, wiping away some of the mess he made. “On your face and all.”

Keith reaches up and holds his hand over the one Lance keeps on his face.

“It’s okay,” He licks his top lip, sampling a wet spot that hit close to his mouth. “I’ve always wanted to taste you.”

“Christ Keith, you’re so fucking hot,” Lance stares back at him incredulously and dips in to kiss him on the mouth. “Get in the bed. Now.”

Keith does what he says and climbs into the bed. He sees Lance reach into a drawer and pull out a condom and lube he bought from some back end store at the space mall. The condom fits over Lance so quickly that Keith doesn’t even see it go on before Lance in looming over him in the bed.

Fingers fiddle with the buckle of Keith’s belt shortly while he helps Lance get his pants off and far away from them. The excitement in Keith is evident through his own erection. Lance strokes Keith from beneath his boxers with one hand while slipping a slick finger inside of Keith with another.

It’s Keith’s turn to groan and suck in short spurts of air as Lance slips in another finger. Just the first two find Keith’s point of pleasure with ease; they push forwards and back fervently causing Keith to make noises that he never imagined could come out of his mouth until he met and fucked Lance McClain.

Lance lowers himself over Keith until his mouth is next to his ear.

“ _I love how you sound,_ ” He adds another finger inside of Keith. “ _You should be louder._ ”

And fuck, Keith wants to be louder. Lance is finger fucking him hard enough to make him cum already, but he refuses to let that happen.

Keith holds the sides and Lance’s face and forces their eye contact. “ _Maybe I’ll be louder if you put it in me.”_

Lance curls his fingers inside of Keith one last time; he slips them out and presses the head of his cock against Keith. “ _I love when you want it._ ”

“ _I always want it.”_ Keith pulls Lance down and kisses him. He immediately feels a sensation that he’s grown to crave. Lance pushes himself in, bit by bit until Keith is filled wholly and completely. Neither of them move until the grasp of Keith’s fingers on Lance’s arm loosens. Lance has always been hyperaware of Keith’s level of comfort during sex.

Keith grazes his lips over Lance’s again. The kisses flutter faster between the two of them when Lance starts to push himself in and out of Keith; harder and swifter with each passing second.

The kiss is supposed to help Keith keep his voice down. The effort works to no avail as Keith’s lips tremble and lose track of Lance. He can’t keep up if he wants to. His heart rate is accelerating, he can’t decipher left from right, and Lance is going faster.

Lance bends Keith’s knees up and holds onto them for support while he thrusts in and out with resolve. Every other thrust, or maybe every single thrust, Keith can’t tell anymore, hits him where it counts. His own cock twitches and burns until Lance grips it again and pumps steadily to match speeds.

Keith never wants to lose this feeling but he’s getting close; he wants to let go just as much as he wants to be trapped like this forever. In this moment, he doesn’t have a choice. Lance rams against Keith several times more while stroking his cock, and Keith loses it. He jerks unexpectedly and calls out Lance’s name in a breathy voice that shamefully, without a doubt, belongs to him.

His cum spews upwards and barely grazes Lance; most of it falls down onto his own shirt. The tingling sensation inside him lingers for a few idle seconds as Lance pulls out and promptly comes again; this time into his own hand. He must have still felt bad for earlier.

Lance falls on top of Keith and hugs him tightly, taking in long, deep breaths just as Keith does.

“Have I told you that I missed you?” Lance laughs into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“You have, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Keith strings his fingers through Lance’s hair and leaves them there.

“Well, I’ve missed you Keith.”

“I missed you too Lance.”

Lance lifts himself up and lays on his side next to Keith. His eyes are visible enough in the darkness for Keith to tell that there’s at least a hint of sadness freckled into his gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Keith turns his head to look at him properly.

“I probably shouldn’t say this…again, but I don’t want you to leave,” He lays down on his back this time. “I wish you didn’t have to.”

Keith sighs because he doesn’t want to leave either. He never wants to leave Lance’s side. It’s not forever though; that’s the part he needs to constantly remind himself of.

“Lately, I’ve been really over-thinking our relationship,” Keith says towards the ceiling. He can see Lance eyeing him suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t worry, I didn’t mean I was doubting it. I meant that I’ve been worried about all the different ways that I could lose you. Maybe one of us would get captured, maybe one of us would die, or maybe I’d do something so stupid that you’d hate me until the end of time,” Lance scoffed after the last suggestion; Keith silently appreciated that.

“I thought about things like that so often while I was alone at night and it got to me Lance, it really did. I ran scenario after scenario through my head about what I could do to not mess this up,” Lance listens silently as Keith speaks. “But recently, I’ve realized that no matter what I think I can do to make sure everything comes out right, in the end, whatever happens will simply happen. And no matter what happens, or how far I need to go, I will always love you more than anything. I’ll choose you over my fears every time without a second thought, because that’s all we can do right now,” Keith turns over on his side and looks at Lance directly. “All we can do is love the hell out of each other and hope that we’re the endgame.”

Lance seems at a loss for words momentarily. He reaches his hand out and brushes his finger across Keith’s cheek.

“You’ll be my endgame whether the universe decides for us or not. That much I know for certain.”

Keith feels his cheeks start to burn under the touch of Lance’s skin. He closes his eyes and embraces the feeling. He won’t get many more moments like this after tomorrow comes and goes. Lance really is the more confident one out of the two of them. Keith should probably learn from that.

“You’ll be my endgame no matter what too.”

Lance smiles softly and edges himself closer to Keith until their foreheads touch.

“I love you.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him in.

“I love you too.” The anxiety Keith has struggled with on previous nights has depleted. Even if only for now, it’s gone and he loves Lance more than anything for it.

They cleanup quickly and huddle back into the bedsheets, talking about each of their own adventures since they last met. It’s peaceful and exactly what Keith has needed these last few weeks. He anticipates making it out of this alive with Lance. He refuses to have it any other way. One day, they’ll be on Earth, recapping their days off of it; and one day, this entire moment will feel like a bad a dream of the past. As long as they fight for their lives and each other, they’ll make it home one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [rosie-the-rascal](https://rosie-the-rascal.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to stop by and chat!


End file.
